monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragelle Flamel
Dragelle Aliz Flamel is the daughter of two dragons and attends Monster High. Personality Dragelle is loud, confident, determined and in-your-face. She's the type of ghoul who can be offended or annoyed easily. She has a burning passion for fire dancing and the performing arts, putting 110% into her performances. She can be prone to huge "diva-like" strops if she's angry, normally resulting in some part of the school getting scorched (although, oddly, she doesn't class her strops as her "Freaky Flaw"). She holds quite strong opinions on topics and won't back down on them. She can find it hard to take other people's views into account and likes to do things her way, she can generally have a hard time thinking how others will react to what she says and does to them and is also slightly anti-social, saying she doesn't have the time to socialise with anyone she finds idiotic. She has her nice sides, as she is quite willing to help those who are in need, be it a Clawculus equation or decorating the whole gym for the school dance. She also shows a lot of leadership skills, being the president, founder and director of the Fire Performers Club, though she tends to place herself higher than the rest of the club, and almost everyone else, due to a slight ego. She is a fan of Fearence and the Monster Machine and Adderdele. Physical Description Dragelle has bright red, fireproof scales/skin, black hair,orange eyes and long claws on her fingers and toes. She has wings sprouting from her back, a tail with spikes on them and fin-like ears and can breathe fire. Unlike some dragons, she doesn't have horns, this comes from her mother's side. Also, her wings aren't strong enough to support flight just yet, she can fly for short periods of time, but not much, whereas adult dragons can fly for long periods. Classic Monster Dragelle is based on a European dragon. In European folklore, a dragon is a serpentine legendary creature. In the modern period the dragon is typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned dinosaur-like creature, with leathery wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail. It is sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colorations. In stories, dragons can be depicted as creatures that terrorise villages and eat humans, although others can depict dragons as wise creatures. Relationships Family Dragelle lives in a huge house-like cave with her father, Richard, and mother, Bronwyn, who are slight horders, and her 10-year old sister Sappfire, whom Dragelle has a good relationship with. She has relatives in Wales (on her mother's side) and Hungary (on her father's side). Her mother works part time as a shop assistant and her father works in an office job and hunts on the side. Her birthday is 5th of August, giving her the star sign of Leo. She is also related to Firey Dragulodon. Friends Dragelle doesn't appear to have many friends, due to her rather bad skills in being able to consider people's feelings. She does, however, consider her sister to be her best friend. She sometimes hangs out with fellow members of the Fire Performers Club. Enemies Dragelle considers Robecca Steam her rival and enemy and genuinely hates her as Robecca's daredevil performances gain more attention from the student body than Dragelle's fire dancing. Pet Dragelle has a bearded dragon called Excalibur, who she describes as "suprisingly charming for a lizard and rather fierce too." Romance Dragelle has expressed some interest in Heath Burns and Holt Hyde, but she abandoned those crushes as she saw that Abbey and Frankie showed interest in them, respectively. She was also put off because of the boys' lack of chivalry. She is currently single and isn't planning on courtship yet as she believes she isn't ready for it. Clothing Basic Dragelle wears a strapless blue and orange, knee-length dress on top of a grey, short-sleeved turtleneck top made from chainmail. She wears black leggings (the right leg has some chainmail on it) and blue boots with tiny orange and sliver shields. She also wears a black belt decorated with chainmail and two braclets on her left arm: one is made from chainmail and the other is a black braclet with a small blue and orange shield. She wears royal blue eyeshadow. School's Out Dragelle wears a royal blue hooded vest top with a shield print on top of a chain-mail t-shirt and a black, long sleeve-fingerless glove combo top and a knee-length, dark blue skirt with a chainmail trim. She also wears light blue lance earrings, a light blue choker, a light blue braclet, a light blue belt and dark blue and black shoes with a twirly, light blue pattern. She wears two-toned blue eyeshadow. School Clubs Dragelle is founder and president of the Fire Performers Club. She wears a black unitard underneath a top and skirt made from chainmail (somewhat inspired by an outfit worn by Lady Gaga in the music video for Bad Romance). Her fire performance equipment is black. She wears sliver and black eyemakeup. I Heart Fashion TBA Gallery Dragelleskulllette.PNG|Dragelle's Skullette dragelleschoolsout.PNG|Dragelle's Schools Out Dragellesketch.PNG|A sketch of Dragelle and her sister Sappfire Dragellesapphalloween.jpg|Sketch of Dragelle and Sappfire as Catniss and Grimrose Everscream from The Hunger Gore-ames for Howloween Dragellecavetreasurecolour.PNG|Dragelle and her parents' hoarded treasure. Most of it is fool's gold, to be honest. Quotes *''"You're all peasants!"'' *''"Oh yes! Yes, go and forget that I spend hours practising, weeks even, just to give one amazing performance for you pigs! But no, you choose to watch the robot who can make sparks come out of her shoes! Unintelligent PEASANTS!"'' -One of Dragelle's many rants on the subject of the popularity of Robecca's performances compared to hers. Trivia *Dragelle's surname, Flamel, is a reference to 14th century alchemist Nicolas Flamel. The fact that that surname was used was because it has the word "flame" in it. *Despite the fact that she eats knights, Dragelle shows some similarities to knight culture, such as an obsession with chivalry. *Dragelle is the president of the Fire Performers Club. *Dragelle's "would be" voice actress would be Gloria Onitri (aka Splatalot's Knightriss). *Dragelle often uses the word "peasants" to describe her peers. This comes from a popular saying on the blogging site Tumblr to describe unsavoury, annoying people. Dragelle doesn't have a Tumblr (or Tomblr, the monster equivilant) account so it's unknown how she picked up the phrase as used in that context. *Dragelle shows some similarities to Jinafire Long, such as a firey anger problem and a strong willed personality, but this is purely concidence. Category:Original Characters Category:Dragon Category:BarbarianKnight3's OCs Category:Fire Performers Club Category:Females Category:Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes